


Many Worlds

by godsdaisiechain (preux)



Series: Many Worlds [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen, Sim City, The Big Bang Theory (TV), Thursday Next - Jasper Fforde
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, How did the TARDIS get into Sim City?, Jurisfiction, Snogging, TARDIS - Freeform, Time and space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard finds a Tardis and loses Rajesh in the Great Library where he meets a young woman in a flimsy dress.  Snogging ensues.</p><p>Meanwhile, Leonard and Penny have had yet another fight and wake up in separate heterosexual bedrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Worlds

**First World**  
Amy was overcome with guilt and remorse. “Leonard, I’m sorry I made you fall in love with me.  I just can’t control the pelvis.”  
  
Leonard started and dropped his bowl of cereal.  He hated it when Sheldon left the chat window open on the computer like this.  And where the hell was Sheldon anyway?  “Like Elvis,” Leonard muttered, going to the kitchen for the paper towels before Sheldon started a ‘milk drill.’  
  
Amy was confused. “Elvis who?”  
  
Leonard moved back to the couch.  Had any milk gotten on Sheldon’s Spot? “Elvi… you know, never mind.  I am sorry, too, Amy.  It won’t happen again.”  Where had Sheldon gotten to anyway?  He kept babbling about Tardises and scarves.  Leonard had called Stuart from the comic book store to see if he would lend his Sixth Doctor costume. Then Howard had stopped by and Sheldon left with him.  
  
Amy was impressed.  “That’s very noble of you Leonard.  To be caught in the throes of passion and yet to give up you hopeless love for the sake of a friend.”  
  
Good. The Spot was clean. “That’s a huge comfort Amy.”  Leonard wandered into his bedroom.  How was he going to make up with Penny?  Should he?  It might be nice to have a girlfriend who can spell asthma.  
  
**Second World**  
Marianne Dashwood stood behind Norwood Hall, alternately smoking a contraband cigarette and snogging a dark-skinned man who could not speak unless he smelled of claret. “Is love a fancy or a feeling?”  she wondered.  The man’s clothes were oddly jarring, but his touch was magical and his lips were amazingly delicious. Perhaps it would teach that ridiculous Willoughby to man up and finally stake a claim to her perpetually nubile flesh.

“Everything is honky donky,” said Rajesh Koothrapali. A lovely woman in a sheer dress was kissing him passionately and quoting him poetry.  What point was there in arguing?  
  
**Third world**  
Thursday Next exchanged a glance with Miss Havisham.  Screenplays were not supposed to get mixed up with Classics in the Great Library.  Who on earth was Marianne Dashwood snogging? Had there been shagging?  And why was he wearing an argyle sweater vest, paisley shirt and striped pants?  
  
“At least he doesn’t smoke,” said Miss Havisham, trying to look on the bright side.  She picked up a few bits of her decaying wedding dress that had fallen to the floor.  Perhaps it was time for one of those cute pant suits like Mary Tyler Moore used to wear.  
  
“That is only a small comfort,” said Thursday, feeling a sudden craving for Battenburg.  
  
**Fourth World**  
Howard groaned. What was he going to do? How the Tardis had found its way to “Sheldonopolis” was a mystery.  Sim Cities were not real, were they?  It gave him a sinking feeling about the 'movie set' they had visited.  It looked just like those boxed romance-y things Bernadette liked.  But what if they had lost Raj in a romance novel instead of Burbank?

And now Sheldon was stuck in “Shelmart” waiting on line to pay for a cardigan.

“Just take the sweater, oh Great Sheldon,” a clerk was begging him.  “You are our creator, our god.”  
  
“You don’t make a profit by taking product off the shelves willy-nilly,” said Sheldon firmly, counting money out of his change purse.

"He's a member of the Justice League of America!" the clerk whispered in hushed tones.  "How fortunate you are to be a friend of the great Creator of Sheldonopolis."  
  
Howard groaned again. Bernadette was going to kill him if he got lost in animation again.  
  
**Fifth World**  
Penny sat alone in her apartment, flipping through her mail.  She looked at the little cellophane windows:  
  
“Penny”  
2311 Los Robles, Apt. 4B  
Pasadena California.  
  
It was a bummer not having a last name, and a dad with two first names. It was also a bummer when all your friends were smart, educated and successful, and you were a waitress. No wonder she held back with Leonard.  She was such a dumb loser. Maybe she should buy some more shoes.  That always made her feel better. 


End file.
